On the subject of lists
by Mandolina Lightrobber
Summary: Maybe Yuusei should really start keeping one.


**A/N: **Written for a _12 fics _writing community over at LiveJournal, using the prompt _12 - one night stand; fling_.

**Warnings: **not worksafe.

**Disclaimer:** Yuugiou 5D's is the property of Studio Gallop and all associated companies. No claim of ownership is being made with this, no copyright infringement intended with this, and no profit is being made from this. Please support the original creators by buying their production.

* * *

**On the subject of lists**

One night stand? Something their relationship could never be, Yuusei realised after the fifth time they'd… been together. He couldn't quite think of any other way to describe it. Everything else seemed either too crude or just not quite enough. Granted, it had begun as just a one-time thing. But right now it didn't matter what Crow was saying in regards to it. That it was just curiosity (but that would've been just that first time), apology (for what? Crow hadn't done anything he'd need apologising for), his being drunk (when did Crow ever drink?), stupid temporary temptation that wasn't meant to last… All of that was a lie, as the empty spot in Yuusei's bed where Crow had been just a moment ago mutely proclaimed.

Yuusei snorted, got up and tried to focus on other things. Fixing his D-Wheel, for example. It had been making odd sounds when he'd last taken it for a test drive along the bridges. (He could never tire from the view he got up there; he'd always wanted to see it, and so had Crow, he remembered belatedly.) He tried to push that thought out of his mind and tried to focus on the task at hand. After spending five minutes trying to fasten a screw that already held in place as though glued in, Yuusei gave up. He stared at the tools scattered around him for a while, a deep frown on his forehead, then shrugged and started putting them away. It didn't look like he'd get any job done this day. Crow was getting to him. (Though, when had he not?)

With a surrendering sigh Yuusei stood up. He figured that he wouldn't be able to work at all until the situation between him and Crow got sorted out. And since Crow – as one glance at the clock told him – was out in the city, doing his delivery business, there was only one way to find him. Yuusei reached for the phone to arrange a delivery.

**.-.-.-.**

Crow entered the warehouse, looking around for the man who'd called to have a package delivered. He'd been instructed to come to this address to pick it up. At the first glance the place looked empty, even though the door had been partially open.

"Hello?" Crow called out. "Anybody in here? I'm here to pick up the package."

The door slid shut behind him with a clang, getting stuck on the latch and not closing all the way. Crow veered around, cursing inwardly. What kind of asshole was it this time?

And then he stopped.

"Yuusei?"

Yuusei nodded in greeting and walked forward. "We need to talk."

"Sure," Crow shrugged, then frowned. "Must be important if it couldn't wait 'til I got back. Could've just said so over the phone."

"We can't talk about it there."

Right about now Crow was getting a pretty good idea where this was going. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"Oh. Well, spit it out."

"Is it serious? Between us?" Yuusei was straightforward, his gaze locked on Crow's face, as he waited for an answer. And though he appeared outwardly calm, he was anything but. He felt that their friendship had reached a breaking point and it needed to be set straight before everything went to pot.

At this point Crow wanted nothing more than to lean back against his D-Wheel in a nonchalant manner with his arms and his ankles crossed. But since his bike was standing parked outside the door, he confined himself to merely crossing his arms and looking as indifferent as he could manage. The truth was that he didn't know the answer to this himself, and decided to stall in case a good idea struck him somewhere down the conversational road.

"Four times, and you already think it means something?" he asked with a shrug.

"Five," Yuusei corrected. His hands balled into fists and that was about the only visible sign of agitation.

For a moment Crow just stood there with his mouth slightly agape. He then made a choking sound, cleared his throat and tried again.

"You _counted_?"

Yuusei shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets. He waited patiently for an answer.

Crow shook his head, looking at him with disbelief. "You're serious," he stated, for some reason not feeling all that surprised. This was _Yuusei_, after all. Some things were just black and white for him.

"Aren't you?" Yuusei shot back without hesitation. He took a step forward, coming closer to Crow who started looking uneasy.

Crow didn't like being cornered, not when he didn't know how to get out of the situation at hand. He sure as hell couldn't duel his way out of this one. Unless… Not that having a definite relationship would be a bad thing; he just wasn't sure if it really should be Yuusei, despite being the first one to initiate their closeness.

While Crow was still pondering, Yuusei was already in front of him. He grabbed Crow's upper arms in a tight hold and leaned in to kiss him none too gently. Crow started and then frowned when his stomach made an odd flip. Yuusei hadn't shown initiative before, and spontaneously Crow decided that he quite liked that. But then he also thought that Yuusei was cheating to get an answer out of him. However, the brief moment of faint outrage was gone and forgotten and he grunted in approval when Yuusei's tongue found its way into his mouth. Crow unwound his crossed arms and pulled on Yuusei's jacket, wanting to get it off in a sudden bout of interest in the further development of this situation. And the longer the kiss lasted, the more Crow found out that he quite liked what the two of them had. Not that Yuusei was giving him much room to think, to his credit. He had him down and partially naked in record time, and Crow didn't even care that the floor of the warehouse was dirty, or that he couldn't stop those quiet and needy moans from escaping him.

"You need to… d-ngh… do this more of-ten," Crow uttered and leaned his head back. Yuusei knew just what to do with his hands, speaking of which… Crow wondered dully just when exactly had Yuusei taken off his gloves?

"You didn't answer my question," Yuusei reminded him calmly, _too calmly_, while his hands were working on Crow's clothes.

Crow noted this with renewed annoyance because yes, Yuusei was cheating to get an answer out of him after all. Nevertheless, he tried to focus to come up with a legit answer and Yuusei even lent a helping hand by stopping his touches (Crow lamented the loss), but the question had already slipped his mind. He wriggled on the ground and looked up at Yuusei accusingly. His friend raised his eyebrows, patiently waiting for a response. Crow gave in with a sigh.

"Yes, yes, there's definitely something between us. Now can you…"

His words turned into a gasp, then a moan, and then his hips jerked up in response to what Yuusei was doing. Staying still, he decided with a groan, was impossible even though the ground wasn't the most comfortable place to lie on, therefore he didn't even try. And everything was over sooner than he would have liked, and partially the thrill of knowing where they were doing it was to blame.

Crow was still coming down from his heights when Yuusei stood up. He noted – with no little annoyance – that Yuusei hadn't even taken off his jacket. And he'd removed only one his glove, which he was pulling back on right now. _Typically_.

"Where're you going?" Crow inquired, propping himself up on his elbows, his jacket bunching up under him.

"Back. I need to run a few tests on my D-Wheel. It's been making strange noises lately."

Crow snorted. Typical.

"See you at home."

Yuusei turned to leave, but Crow had other ideas in mind. He wouldn't let Yuusei – even though he just had – to show up, take advantage of him – even though he really didn't mind that – and then leave right afterwards to go back to his goddamn D-Wheel. Crow stumbled to his feet, clothes dishevelled and trousers half-mast, and lunged at Yuusei before he'd managed to walk too far away. His attack was successful and he knocked Yuusei down. The fall was painful; more so for Yuusei than Crow who ended up being cushioned by his friend's body. Crow thought it fitting. Payback was payback.

"You're not going anywhere," Crow informed him smugly. "Until I've given you another thing to add to your list."

Yuusei frowned at this, lying face down in the dust. The right side of his face felt raw; his shoulder, hip, and knee ached; and Crow's weight was keeping him in a rather uncomfortable position with one hand pinned under him quite awkwardly. Crow was obviously referring to the fact that he'd counted the times they'd slept together.

"I don't have a list."

"Then maybe you should start keeping one."


End file.
